A whole new world
by Aafje1998
Summary: Aoba, Noiz, Clear and Koujaku get mysteriously sucked into the world of magi. As Aoba and Clear end up in Sindria, Koujaku and Noiz have to get along in the Kou empire, finding Judal looking for a new king.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try and make a dramatical murder x magi crossover. I mostly write this because I love both really much and I need something to write while I'm stuck with my other fanfic. (Don't judge on the quality of this chapter. I wrote it in 2 hours late at night, and it's just a little intro.)**

**I don't own Magi or Dramatical Murder**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoba's POV<strong>

"Aoba, could you please make a delivery for me." Haga asked Aoba, who sat behind the counter waiting for customers who probably wouldn't come anyways.

"Sure. Where to?" He said as he packed his bag with Ren inside and walked towards his boss.

"To the southern district. Here's the address."

Haga grabbed a piece of paper with the address out of his pocket and gave it to Aoba. As Aoba walked out of the store he passed Mio, Nao and Kio.

"Ahw," Mio said in her always annoying voice, "are you leaving? That's so boooooring."

"I have a delivery to do." Aoba said walking away as fast as he could.

As he heard items falling off the shelves, he felt glad he didn't have to be there at the moment. He opened his bag and booted up Ren. The little blue dog put his head out of the bag and looked at his surroundings.

"Aoba… Are we going on a delivery?"

"Yes, could you lead the way? Here's the address."

Aoba held the piece of paper in front of his allmate.

"No problem. I advise you take the alley here, as the main road has been blocked."

"Thanks." Aoba petted the head of his trusty partner. Then he walked into the alley.

Soon he had arrived at the southern district and before he knew it he found himself near a huge group of women. They could only be there because a certain someone had decided to open up his shop right there. As long as he could walk past he'd be fine. But just walking past wasn't as easy as he'd hoped it'd be. When he had almost passed the group, he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"If it isn't Aoba." A scarred hand raised above the crowd and waved to him.

"Yo, Koujaku." Aoba answered him.

Koujaku squirmed himself through the women and ended up standing right in front of him.

"Are you on a delivery? I'll come with you."

The last sentence was followed by a lot of sad sounds made by his fans. Aoba could do nothing but laugh.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you be busy helping out your customers?"

"Neh, I wasn't really planning on doing much more anyways so it's fine. Sorry ladies."

He waved at his angry and disappointed looking fans. Aoba felt like all those eyes were trying to kill him for stealing their Koujaku. Better walk away quickly. Koujaku just followed.

"Aoba, take the next right." Ren's deep voice sounded from the bag.

"Ah, thanks…ah?" As he turned into the next alley he saw even more familiar faces. Noiz and Clear were standing in the alley as if they were waiting for him.

"Noiz, Clear, why are you guys here?" He asked surprised.

The blonde sighed.

"Rhyme. Me and my team sold some information over here and then this guy came along." He pointed at Clear.

"Master! How nice to see you here. I felt lonely and I only could find Noiz over here."

Aoba smiled. By mere fate they had all ended up in the same alley. The only one who was missing was Mink, but since he made the mood around a bit hard sometimes, it was maybe better this way.

"Well I should really get this delivery done." Aoba said as he walked further into the alley. But soon he stopped. The walls around him started to change. The other three noticed it as well.

"What the … what's going on?" Koujaku said first, describing exactly what everybody was thinking.

"Noiz? Is it a drive-by?" Aoba asked, but Noiz shook his head.

"It doesn't seem to be Rhyme. I have no idea what's going on."

"Maaaaaaaster! I'm scared." As expected Clear had no idea of what was going on either.

"Ren, what about you. Do you know what is pulling us in?"

"My servers are getting jammed at the moment, so I don't know." He answered.

As the alley faded away more and more, Aoba decided to give up and let the unknown take him away….

**?'s POV**

He couldn't sleep at all. Something kept him awake all night, so it felt better to just take a walk. The garden of his palace looked peaceful when seen in the light of the full moon. Or so it seemed, because he thought he could see silhouettes of things that did not belong in his garden. Now that he looked a bit better didn't they seem to be humans? They were. So now he had a horrible night and unknown men in strange clothes laying unconscious in his garden. He knew this would become a strange day.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 1. I hope to update soon. All ideas are welcome for this crossover ^-^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2- Waking up in Sindria

**Here's one long chapter about Aoba waking up in Sindria. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoba's POV<strong>

Slowly he opened his eyes. His head hurt, his body felt heavy and his memory was fuzzy. What had happened to him? He was laying on a bed, but as he looked around the room he could see it wasn't his own. He sat up to get a better look at the room. The bed he was laying on was big enough for at least two people. Judging by the rest of the room, the fancy furniture and decorated walls, he knew he had ended up at some rich people's place. Was it Platinum Jail? That didn't seem possible to him. The sun shone outside, while Platinum Jail was always set on night time. So then where was he? Just when planned to get out of bed to look out of the window, the door opened. A guy with white hair walked into the room. 'What's with those clothes?' Aoba thought. The guy wore a white robe and piece of green cloth on top of his head. Not really something you'd see around usually. The guy walked to the bed and went to stay on the other side of the bed (the one located towards the window). He said nothing, he just stared outside.

"Uh," Aoba said, "where is this? I need to get back home before granny'll scold me."

The guy turned around and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Where did you come from? You show up at the palace and now you say you have no idea where you are? I don't know what you're thinking, but you don't just end up inside the palace of Sindria."

"Sindria?" What was Sindria? He had never heard of it before.

The other guy sighed.

"Are you some kind of idiot like Aladdin? Look I have no time to explain everything to you. Could you please get changed and follow me. We have want to question you."

Aoba just then noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes. Quickly he wrapped the blankets around him, feeling his head turn red.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Ah, yeah, we took your clothes away. You can't go wear them here anyways they stick out too much. We prepared some clothes for you over there." The with haired guy pointed at the chair in the corner of the room.

"And my bag? It's really important to me, I need to have it back."

"We took it to the meeting room. You can get it back when we get there. Now hurry up and get changed." He took Aoba by the arm and pulled him out of bed.

"Wait!" Aoba yelled. "You don't have to be here. LET ME GO!"

That worked. The guy let him go and stopped walking. For a moment he had a lifeless look in his eyes. Then he shook his head and he turned back to normal.

"Look," Aoba said, "I'll get changed okay. But could you please not be around."

"I cannot do that. I have orders to guard you so I will not leave your side, no matter what."

Aoba let out a sigh. It couldn't be helped. This guy wasn't going to listen and at the moment he didn't want to get into more trouble than he already was. He picked up the clothes and looked at them for a moment. They weren't the clothes he'd normally wear. The outfit was made up of some kind of long skirt on which he'd have to wear a long sleeveless vest and a navy blue scarf. The vest was tied to the skirt with a sash. Aoba felt horribly uncomfortable wearing this, but if he wouldn't stand out this way he just had to.

When he got changed he walked with his guard to the door. They had just set one step into the hallway when another white haired guy came running at them. This one wasn't as pale as the first one. No, this one had quite a tan. His hair was quite long, but not as long as Aoba's. He stopped the moment he saw Aoba.

"Ja'far please help me. You could handle your guy but mine is hard to handle. He doesn't want to cooperate."

White haired guy number one, who was called Ja'far apparently, shook his head.

"I really thought you'd be able to handle someone like him. Really what's your problem with him?"

"Well you see…." He couldn't finish his sentence, because another person came running into the hallway. Again another white haired guy. But Aoba knew this one. He'd recognize that gasmask everywhere. It was Clear, also dressed in different clothes than usual. He pushed away the other white hair and stood in front Aoba.

"Maaaaaaster! I'm glad to see you're safe. These guys tried to take my mask away, so I got mad. Don't get mad at me okay?"

Aoba smiled, feeling a bit uneasy by the looks he got from Ja'far.

"Clear, could you please calm down. Is it really not possible for you to take it off and blend in a bit more?"

Clear shook his head.

"Impossible. Grandfather said I should never show my face so I won't take my mask of no matter what."

Ja'far let out a small cough, pulling all attention to himself.

"If you don't mind, you could wear one of Sindria's masks. Your face will still be covered and you'll look less strange."

Clear nodded.

"If that's better for you guys…"

"Great. Then come with me. Sharrkan, I'm sure you can show this guy the way to the meeting room."

He walked away with Clear and Aoba stayed behind with the white hair.

"All right! Follow me, uh, what's your name actually?" He said.

"Aoba."

"Okay Aoba. My name's Sharrkan and I'll take you to our king right now. So let's go shall we?"

Aoba nodded and followed him through the hallway.

The meeting room was pretty close to the chamber Aoba had been sleeping in. In the middle of the room stood a round table. The seven people sitting around it looked up and stopped their conversations when Aoba and Sharrkan entered the room. Sharrkan set down next to tall blue haired man and pointed at the seat next to him, gesturing Aoba should sit down too. The two seats next to him were empty, probably reserved for Ja'far and Clear.

A pretty tall, purple haired man, who sat right in front of Aoba, looked at him but none of the people in the room said anything. They were waiting for the last two people to arrive before the meeting would start. It didn't take too long or Clear and Ja'far entered the room. Clear's new mask gave Aoba a small heart attack. It was a red mask, decorated with spikes on the top. A big smile with teeth was carved out and the eyes were highlighted by a big dark red (almost brown like) circles. Clear set down next to Aoba and Ja'far next to him.

"Clear?" Aoba whispered, trying not to break the horrible silence. "What's with that mask? It's even scarier than you gasmask."

"It seems these kind of masks are meant for the festivals here. And since it's something native, I won't get much attention."

_'__Like wearing such a mask wouldn't get you a lot of attention. It is impossible to stay out of sight while wearing a mask, no matter what kind.'_ Aoba thought, but when he wanted to say something about the mask again, he heard the purple haired man clear his throat. He stood up from his seat and leaned over the table, putting his hands on it.

"Let's begin this meeting before the day's all over and I'll get scolded by Ja'far again for making his time to do work too short. As you can see we have to strange guests at our table. So I want you two to tell me who you are and how you got into my palace. Judging the way you looked when you arrived I doubt your enemies but I need to know. So tell me."

He pointed his hand towards Aoba, who didn't really know what to say. Luckily he had Clear to assist him.

"Master, Koujaku-san, Noiz-san and I were walking through the southern district of our town, when all of a sudden we got dragged into something. The next thing we knew we were here. By the way, where are Koujaku-san and Noiz-san? Shouldn't they be here too?"

The man shook his head. "You guys were the only ones we found here. And just who are you exactly. I and master aren't really names right?"

This time Aoba took the word. "I'm that master. Don't ask me why he calls me that, he just does. My name's' Aoba and this is Clear. It's true I was making a delivery when I got sucked into something. I'm sure granny, Hagan and everyone else is horribly worried right now. Ah, that's right, that guy (he pointed at Ja'far) said I you had my bag. Can I please have it back."

The man nodded this time. "First let me introduce myself and my generals here. I believe your story and I'll give you refuge in my country while we search for a way to get you home. My name is Sinbad, high king of the seven seas and king of the beautiful country Sindria. The guy next to you is called Sharrkan, he's a great swordsmen from Heliohapt. Next to him is Hinahoho, brave warrior of Imuchakk. Then Drakon, who was once a soldier of Parthevia. Spartos, a knight from the Sasan kingdom. Then from your friends side on. The guy scary guy with the white hair is called Ja'far, he was once an assassin but now he's the one who actually keeps this country running. The woman with the blue hair is Yamuraiha, a magician from Magnostadt. The girl next to her is Pisti from Artemyra. And as last is Masrur. He's a fanalis meaning he's incredibly strong. Now that you know all of us, let's talk about your possessions you see…"

He got interrupted by Yamuraiha before he could finish his sentence.

"We looked through your stuff and are you some kind of madman? You carry the body of a dead dog with you! It looked asleep, but it's body is cold and there's no heartbeat. Did you love your dead pet so much you decided to stuff it or something?"

Aoba scratched his head. She must've meant Ren by that dead dog. He had come with them, thank god. He raised his hand a bit and talked back to the woman.

"Could you please give him back to me? He's precious to me and I'll show you he's not really dead."

"I don't think you can prove that but all right." She stood up and took his bag from somewhere in the room, then she walked back to Aoba and gave him his bag. At the moment the bag totally mismatched his outfit, so he decided he wouldn't wear it while wearing it. Right now, Ren was the only important thing to him. He opened his bag and saw the small ball of fur laying inside of it. He took him out and placed him on the table so everyone in the room could see him clearly. A huffy sound came from Yamuraiha, but Aoba decided to ignore her for now. He pressed Ren's forehead and his eyes opened. Everyone, except for Clear of course, was astonished. And when the deep voice sounded through the silent room some of them just couldn't believe it anymore.

"Good morning Aoba. What's going on? I don't recognize this place or the people here."

"That's right. I have no idea either. It's some kind of kingdom called Sindria and this guy's the king. Somehow Clear and I got here. I'm glad you're okay however. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He picked up Ren and pressed his forehead against his own. A small cough from Sinbad brought them back into the reality they were in. They were still locked up in a world they didn't know. All the names of countries that had been said during the introduction of the generals made no sense. Sinbad looked at him with a thoughtful look. Then he finally spoke.

"You know Aoba and Clear, I'm glad I got to talk to you. You can go now. Go the garden, I'm sure you'll find a blue haired kid, a blonde boy and a girl with hair and eyes just like Masrur's. Spend the rest of the time with them. I'll come to see you again later."

Aoba took Ren into his arms and together with Clear he walked out of the room, trying to find his way to the garden.

**Sinbad's POV**

"So what do you think about them, Sin?" Ja'far said. The rest of the generals nodded their heads as if it was exactly the question they had wanted to ask.

"I don't know. They are special for sure. If they're really from another world, then I wonder how they got here. Even more abnormalities of the world. I wonder. I think we can use them for now. As long as we haven't found a way to send them back, we can make use of them can't we?"

Ja'far nodded. He thought the same way. Using other people had been a way Sinbad had always gotten stuff done, so he wasn't surprised he was doing it again.

"But still," Yamuraiha said, "we all looked at that dog. We were all sure it was dead right? So how did a guy like him, who shows he has no confidence at all, return it from the dead? And if that wasn't enough, how did he make it talk? I looked at the whole thing and there was no change in the Rukh at all. I'm wondering what he is…"

Ja'far filled her in. "I understand what you're saying. When I was in his chamber, something in his voice forced me to obey him. You all know I'd never do such a thing, but I just had to. It was strange."

Sinbad folded his hands. "Aoba huh?" he said soft, but hearable. "I think we need to keep him close to us at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'll write about Koujaku and Noiz in the next chapter, but maybe I want to stay in Sindria a bit longer. I'll see what I'll do.<strong>

Go to my tumblr (blame-the-anime) and on my art tag you'll find Aoba's design.


	3. Chapter 3- Waking up in the Kou empire

**Yes I'm finally updating again. You know why... Christmas holiday! Which means more time to write again. Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Koujaku's POV<strong>

The floor felt cold.

Was he laying on stone?

Wait?

A floor?

Koujaku immediately set up and opened his eyes. For what he could see, he was locked up in a cell. What had happened to him to get locked up somewhere. He couldn't remember. He only knew he had been walking with Aoba, when… The rest of his memories was fuzzy. That's right, maybe Beni knew where they were. He felt the inside of his kimono. Luckily the small bird was still there. There could've always been the possibility that he'd been taken away from him, but he wasn't. But then again he could also be broken. So to see if that was the case, Koujaku quickly booted up his allmate. The little bird opened his eyes, and Koujaku let out a sigh of relief.

"You're still functioning. I'm glad." He said. Beni just snickered.

"Did you really think I'd get broken. I'm your number one allmate. Don't think so low of me."

"Sure. I'm not allowed to be worried am I?"

"No, you are allowed to be worried, but not when it's not necessary." Was Beni's response.

"Sure," Koujaku waved his hand through the air. "so this isn't one of those moments. I get it. Can you at least tell me if you know where we are or where Aoba is."

Beni became silent. He was trying to find answers, but as much Koujaku could see he was trying he could also see he wouldn't get an answer. Before the bird would overheat from thinking too much, Koujaku told him to stop trying.

"I guess we're stuck in here, until somebody comes to get it."

"It seems so." Beni just said. Both of them grew silent. It was the silence that made it possible for Koujaku to hear a soft "P!" a bit away from his cel_. 'Great'_ he thought._ 'That guy's here too.'_Now he did have someone he knew around, but maybe he was better of alone. Really much time to feel irritated however wasn't there. He could hear a door open and a ray of light entered the hallway.

Footsteps, how many people were there? Two? No three. They stopped before they had reached him. So they were going to _him_ first. He could hear them speak, but he wasn't able to tell what they were saying. The sound of banging against the iron bars did imply they weren't friendly at all. When that side of the hallway grew silent he could hear the footsteps move into his direction. Not long after that two guys and one woman showed up in front of his cell. The first one had long black hair, tied up into a braid. His eyes pierced through the darkness, giving Koujaku the feeling he was seen right through. The guy next to him looked a lot fancier. His long, but nowhere as long as the other's, pink hair seemed to be taken care of very well. His clothes looked pretty Chinese and definitely showed of wealth. Thus Koujaku guessed he was dealing with a really important person. At last the woman. Her hair was also done well, but the little scar on her cheek soiled her beauty. Not that it'd matter very much, but Koujaku knew that she'd been even prettier without it. From these three she seemed to be the most reasonable.

The man in the middle was the one to speak first. All expectations were found to be true after the first word he said. He wasn't friendly at all.

"What are your reasons for trespassing on our territory? Whose spy are you?"

The black haired man grinned. The woman averted her eyes and Koujaku could do nothing but stay quiet. And that didn't turn out to be satisfying to him. A bang against the bars and a loud laughter of the other man followed immediately afterwards.

"Judal, don't you have some kind of magic to force the truth out of him?" He turned to the laughing man, who tried his best to become quiet again.

"Hmm…. Aren't you asking a bit much of me? You know I would neeeeever want to force someone into this stuff. Don't you agree Hakuei?" While holding on to his sarcastic manner of speech he turned to the woman, who could only sigh.

"For real Judal, I'll never understand you. But I do agree with what you said even though you don't mean any of it. We don't know what brought these people here. For all we know they could be the victims. I agree we shouldn't put our trust on them to the max, but I don't think we can keep them locked up in this situation. When I look at this man's face, I see no harm."

"That's because you don't see what's underneath, Hakuei." She was interrupted by the pink hair.

"But lord Kouen at least let him try speak up his mind one more time. Maybe he has found his voice by now." She turned to Koujaku and asked him what he knew. Now with a gentle female voice asking, there was no way he could refuse, even though his answer contained pretty much nothing.

"I don't know how I got here. I was hanging out with my friend when suddenly something strange happened. I just woke up and found myself locked up and in the same space as that guy." He rolled his eyes toward the place where _that guy_ would be locked up. The woman smiled.

"You see lord Kouen. They both tell the same story, so I doubt they'll do us any harm. At least give them some freedom. One hour in the open air is good enough for me." Somehow her plea got into the man. He just raised his hand and walked away, leaving a smile on the woman's face. As both of them left, Judal, if that was what he was called, walked closer to the bars and laughed.

"I think you two are some pretty interesting toys."

Then he too left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking about a Sindria chapter again. Sindria gives more inspiration than Kou, but who knows. Anyways thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome and I hope to update soon (but can't garuantee anything)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 - Garden talk

**Amazing I updated twice in one vacation. Again back to Sindria (I think I'm just going to switch every chapter). Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoba's POV<strong>

Go to the garden Sinbad had said. It would have been easier to find if he had also said where the garden was. That they had arrived there didn't mean they knew where it was located. As they walked through the hallways of the palace, the garden could be seen through the many windows. So it was clear where the garden was, but not how they could get there. Luckily there were tons of maids walking around and Clear didn't mind asking them the way. After 15 minutes of wandering, they finally ended up outside. The garden consisted of a large lawn filled with flowers. The summer breeze of the sea felt great on their faces. Their peaceful moment got interfered however by large beam of fire, shot in their direction. Clear grabbed Aoba and pushed him aside just in time. 'What was that?' Aoba thought, but his thoughts weren't as fast as Clear's. Because Clear walked to the direction of where the flames had come from. Though that guy was wearing a mask, Aoba could feel the anger he was bearing.

"Who dares to hurt master?" Clear grumbled. Quickly Aoba ran after him.

"Clear!", he said, "don't act like that. Whatever happened must've been an accident. I doubt anyone would want to hurt me. And look, I'm not hurt at all. You protected me so you don't have to act like you're about to kill someone."

Clear turned around. The anger was gone and instead tears fell down from underneath the mask. "I'm sorry master." He said. Aoba just gave him a hug. Still, he was really interested into where the fire had come from. His question got answered immediately. A group of three kids came running towards them. The first one was a maybe 11 years old. His blue braid floated after him. He wore a golden flute around his neck and carried a staff with him. He was followed by a blonde boy, who looked like he was 15 to Aoba, and a pink/red haired girl. Aoba recognized her eyes immediately. They were the same as Masrur's.

"We're so sorry about that blast. You're not hurt, are you?" The blonde one said. Aoba shook his head.

"We're fine. Where did the blast come from though?" He answered. The blond guy turned red and scratched his head.

"Well.. we were just practicing a bit. Our masters had some kind of meeting and we decided to train a bit. But then a little someone here –he glanced at the boy next to him- couldn't control his magic."

The little kid made a small bow. "I'm sorry." Aoba let out a small laugh.

"It's no problem. But still, magic. That's pretty amazing. We really are in a whole other world, aren't we Clear." He looked at his friend only to see him enter another wave of anger towards the kids. "Clear!" Aoba yelled. "I already told you not to do anything to them. It was an accident, they didn't mean it!"

Again he could get Clear to snap out of it. The guy wasn't really someone who'd stay angry for a long time. Clear apologized for his behavior and the three kids immediately forgave him. The blond kid pointed out that they had a nice place to sit at and invited the two to join them.

"So…" Aoba said after he sat down. "I just remembered we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Aoba and this is Clear. And this is Ren –he pointed at the little dog who was in sleeping mode at the moment- We arrived here yesterday and we have no idea where we are or what we're supposed to do here. But that king Sinbad said we should hang around you guys, so here we are."

This time the young blue haired boy answered them. "My name is Aladdin. I'm a magician. And these are my friends, who I met on my travels."

"I'm Morgiana. Nice to meet you." The girl said.

Next was the blond guy. "I'm Alibaba. I met Aladdin and Morgiana when I captured my first dungeon Amon." Aladdin began to laugh. "It's the only one you conquered Alibaba." "That might be, but I can always capture another one." –the kids started to laugh, leaving Aoba and Clear behind with confused faces- "Ah yes," Alibaba continued, "you said you didn't know where you are. You mean you ended up on an island in the middle of nowhere like Sindria and didn't know you were there? How did you even get here?"

This time Clear took the word. Or actually, he didn't. He reached inside his pockets and pulled out a sketchbook and a pencil. Then he started to draw.

"We were walking through our city when -whoosh- and then –wheeeeh- and then there was this guy and –whosha- then all kind of colours going –whoshi whoo- and then we were here."

He turned his sketch towards the group, showing four stick figures and a lot of lines running across each other. "Sure…" Was the answer they got from Morgiana and Alibaba. Aoba couldn't really say they were wrong. The drawing didn't really explain what had happened so he did the whole explanation again, this time in a way the kids could understand it. Alibaba was the first to speak.

"So if I understand it correctly, you two or not from this world but from a whole other one. That's just impossible, right Aladdin?"

"No it isn't." Aladdin said. "There are multiple other worlds. All of them are different from ours. Fate has turned another way, which made all of them turn out as new worlds. The only thing that's strange is how you guys ended up in another one. In ours." He sighed. Apparently that was where his wisdom ended.

"You know. I guess it doesn't really matter right now. Though I'd love to return there as soon as possible. Since we have no idea how to get back, why don't you tell us about where we are? I'm want to know about this place. Stuff like magic and these things you call dungeons are totally unknown to us." Aoba said, trying to get the mood back to a more happy one. And so he and Clear got a small explanation. About how things called dungeons could appear anywhere and if you conquered one you'd get a lot of power. About things called Rukh and about some of the countries in this world. Near the end, Aoba had totally lost it and Clear seemed to still be listening, but Aoba didn't know how much he was actually hearing.

**Sinbad's POV**

The meeting was finally over. He and his generals had talked for more than an hour about how they should solve the matter around their new guests. In the end they didn't really get a solution. Ja'far kept saying they shouldn't be allowed to separate or to go anywhere without someone following them. Yamuraiha on the other hand wanted Aoba for herself so she could find out what kind of magic he used. The other generals just sat there, trying to come up with something, but being interrupted by the other two most the time. So eventually Sinbad decided to keep all the options open. He had other things to do and so did his generals.

As he walked across on of his windows he looked down at the garden. The two guys sat down with his three other guests. 'I guess I'll keep them together for now. They might learn something from them.' He thought as he started walking again. He would go and see them later. First he had to do some paperwork, before Ja'far would start scolding him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Allright I want to say, I made Aoba see Alibaba as a 15 year old. I actually saw him like that too when I first watchedread Magi. To me he just doesn't look 17 or 18. Only after his whole Reim adventure he looks like he's 18. So I'll let Aoba think he's way younger than he really is. I can use that later. **

**Anyways, thanks for all the support on this story. Normally crossovers don't get much attention but I get the feeling this one does. And that makes me happy. Keep supporting me and reviews are always welcome. I hope to update before my next vacation, but knowing myself that probably won't happen -damn you school-**


	5. Chapter 5 - They're not from here

**Okay, it's a short chapter this time. I found time to actually update outside of a vacation -yes that's very special, be happy you didn't have to wait more than a month- Anyways, Hakuei tries talking to Kouen about his prisoners... (I really suck at making up titles for these chapters -_-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kouen's POV<strong>

Kouen entered his office and collapsed into his chair. Today had been exhausting. First he'd been woken up in the middle of the night by some guards, saying there were intruders. Quite some intruders they had been. Two guys asleep in HIS garden and the oracle knew nothing of them (but Kouen had yet to decide if the oracle could be trusted this time). So, as any great prince would do, Kouen had thrown them both into a cell and waited for them to wake up. But they just didn't. It had still been night then and Kouen just couldn't get back to sleep anymore. So instead of trying to get to sleep anyways, he decided to spend his time in a useful way, which meant reading scrolls about the unknown. Now it was more than 14 hours later and his mood had fell down to the point where he just couldn't be pleased by anything. It had been a miracle Hakuei had been able to put her request of giving his prisoners some freedom through to him. Yeah, those prisoners were strange ones. Just appearing out of nowhere and then saying they weren't from here at all. If he didn't know better he'd say they were telling the truth, but with the mood he was in right now he just couldn't figure out if it was really that way. He had to put his mind on something else. Things like these would only worsen his mood even more and that would probably result in casualties. So instead he grabbed one of the scrolls in front of him and began to read.

**Hakuei's POV**

Just one hand movement. With just that one movement the whole situation had changed. And she had been able to do it. It kind of felt like a great victory. Her stepbrother and lord had never been one who'd listen to others and especially this day he seemed to be in an extremely bad mood. And even if their relationship was a good one, she had never thought she could actually convince him to give those poor guys a little freedom. When was the last time she had felt so proud? When she got Paimon on her side? When she got the Kouga clan to join the empire without any conflict? It was most likely one of those two. She walked through the halls of the royal palace. As she walked through the colonnade next to the garden she heard the sounds of her little brother training. She sighed. Soon he'd be chosen by the magi to capture a dungeon too. Though she knew her brother was a skilled warrior, remembering the dangers she had encountered in Paimon she disliked the thought of leaving her only brother in such a situation. Leaving that little thought behind she walked on. She had more things to do, such as finding Kouen and ask him about his prisoners.

When she entered his room, she found Kouen deep in his thoughts, surrounded by scrolls spread all over his desk. She walked up to him until she was standing next to him, close enough to see what he was reading. A scroll about the Torran language. As always the possibility of there being another world fascinated him and she knew that.

"Already back to reading scrolls? Lord Kouen." She said softly. The man had already noticed her, she was sure of it, but she didn't want to take any risks.

"You know you should really take some rest. Just staying here, reading scrolls won't get you anywhere." She continued.

Kouen looked up. "Why are you here, Hakuei?" He asked. He didn't sound too happy. The puffiness underneath his eyes showed he hadn't had enough sleep and that pretty much explained why his mood was even worse than normal.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the guys to took captive. I'm really glad you decided to give me what I wanted and I won't ask for any more than that."

"If you don't want to ask anything more then why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to talk with you about those guys. You saw how they looked right. Both you and I know that nobody in this world dresses the way those guys do. Maybe the raven-haired guy looks a little like us, but still it's not even close. And the other guy is even a bigger mystery. I know I said I don't want to make any more requests, but please when you feel like it, talk to those guys. You're interested in different worlds right? That's why you're so obsessed with the Torran language. These guys can be the closest you can get to discovering one and you shouldn't let it go to waste."

She turned around and left the room as fast as she could. The way she had talked to him could've already gotten him mad when he was wide awake. Now he had already been in a horrible mood and she'd still talked to him that way. He could be furious. But somehow he wasn't. Hakuei didn't get yelled at nor did anything else happen. She walked back through the hallways to the garden. Hakuryuu was still training. Maybe she should join him, it had been some time since she last had some fun with her brother.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah short chapter. I don't know which country the next chapter will be in. I guess Kou, but I'm not sure. Next of my week will be learning and taking exams, so wish me luck with those :) btw I still love all the support on this story. <strong>


End file.
